Aku Bukan Untukmu
by Hime Hime Lavender
Summary: Hinata selalu menunggu Sasuke...tetapi...


Aku Bukan Untukmu

.

.

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Fict pertama yang ku buat saat bosan melanda. Jangan heran hasilnya tidak bagus karna aku hanya newbie. DLDR. Typo. No flame.  
.

.

Sejak pertama bertemu Hinata di Universitas, Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Dia sangat tertarik dengan sikap lemah lembutnya, senyumnya yang manis, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Lalu pelan-pelan dia melakukan pendekatan dengan Hinata. Awalnya agak sulit karena Hinata tipe gadis yang pemalu, tapi perlahan-lahan dia dapat merebut hatinya. Hingga akhirnya saat kelulusan pun tiba. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar karir di Suna, dia mengurus perusahaan keluarganya yang berada disana. Sedangkan Hinata tetap di Konoha karna dia masih kuliah. Ya, Hinata adalah adik tingkatnya di Universitas. Sasuke berjanji setelah Hinata lulus dia akan langsung melamar dan menikahinya. Karna itu dia menyuruh hinata menunggunya untuk 1 tahun kedepan.

Hinata pov

Aku selalu menunggumu Sasuke-kun … aku sadar kau pasti sibuk mengurus perusahaan di Suna, tapi apakah tidak ada waktu sedikit saja untukku? tidak perlu menemaniku jalan-jalan, cukup beri kabar padaku setiap hari. Aku hanya minta 1 menit dari waktumu 24 jam untuk mengirim pesan padaku tentang kabarmu disana, tidak sulit bukan? Tapi … aku hanya bisa menunggumu … disini …

End Hinata pov

Keesokan harinya

"Sasuke-kun … kau sedang apa? bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata di telpon

"hn. Baik. Maaf hinata aku sedang memeriksa laporan untuk rapat besok, nanti aku hubungi lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar

"baiklah, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu"kata Hinata lalu sambungan telpon pun terputus

.

.

3 hari berlalu sejak Hinata menelpon tapi Sasuke belum juga memberi kabar pada hinata, walau begitu dia tetap menunggu karna walaupun dia mengirim pesan atau menelpon maka tidak akan dibalas atau diangkat.

"teme … sebaiknya kau pulang saja … seharian kau sudah bekerja keras, pasti sangat lelah" kata Naruto berusaha membuka percakapan diantara mereka

" 2 dokumen lagi setelah itu kita ke klub untuk hiburan" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang diperiksanya

"hmm … maksudku bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang ke apartemen mu, mandi, istirahat sambil menelpon hinata-chan … bukankah kau sudah lama tidak ke konoha?" naruto mengatakan sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"aku belum bisa ambil cuti sekarang-sekarang ini, dia pasti mengerti" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya

"iya aku tau, tapi bukankah kau juga jarang menelpon dia? atau kau sering mengirimkan dia pesan?" Naruto masih kukuh ingin agar Sasuke mau member sedikit waktunya untuk Hinata, biar bagaimanapun Hinata temannya juga. Tidak tega ia jika Hinata terus diacuhkan selama ini.

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan itu … kau lihat, bahkan jam 10 malam kita masih d kantor" kata Sasuke

"iya tapi kan setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tidur pada hinata sebelum kau tidur … hanya beberapa detik saja kan, tidak lama … kasihan sekali hinata-chan, dia pasti sangat menunggumu " kali ini Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan nada kesalnya.

"dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu ... nah sudah selesai … ayo kita ke klub" kata Sasuke sambil membereskan dokumennya dan bersiap memakai jasnya.

"kau bisa ke klub tapi tidak bisa memberi kabar pada hinata-chan … kau tau sendiri jika kita ke klub selalu ditemani gadis-gadis, sedangkan di konoha ada seseorang yang dengan sabar menantimu … apa kau tidak kasihan pada hinata-chan? kadang aku merasa bersalah menutupi kenyataan bahwa kau sedang bersenang-senang saat dia bertanya padaku apakah kau sedang sibuk … aku mengerti kau sibuk dan butuh hiburan, tapi kau harus menjaga dirimu untuk tidak bermain dengan gadis lain … yah walau mereka hanya menemanimu minum, tapi kau selalu membiarkan mereka memelukmu atau menciummu … hargailah perasaan hinata ... jika dia melihatmu seperti itu dia pasti kecewa" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius

"dia tidak akan tau jika kau tidak memberitahunya dobe … sudahlah aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi … ayo kita pulang" kata Sasuke yang sudah lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat lagi

"jangan sampai kau menyesal sudah kehilangan orang yang tulus padamu sasuke … hinata orang yang baik dan orang baik selalu diberikan jalan untuk mengetahui kebenaran walau aku tak memberitahunya" kata Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan naruto … sejenak terbayang wajah hinata yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.

.

.

"aku akan memberi kejutan pada sasuke-kun" Hinata berniat untuk menemui Sasuke di apartemennya, kebetulan saat ini dia sedang libur kuliah. Karna sasuke pulang malam jadi dia memutuskan berangkat dari konoha siang agar bisa sampai di suna malam hari.

Hinata telah sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke dan menekan bel. Ting tong…

"sepertinya Sasuke-kun belum pulang … baiklah aku akan menunggunya disini" kata Hinata dengan harapan Sasuke akan pulang cepat

Hinata menunggu didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dia melihat jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 8 malam, mungkin sebentar lagi sasuke akan pulang pikirnya.

.

.

Satu jam Hinata sudah menunggu dan akhirnya Sasuke pulang, tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sasuke bersama gadis lain yang bergelayut manja disampingnya.

"hari ini aku sedang tidak mood, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" ujar Sasuke dingin

"tidak mau … aku akan menginap disini … aku janji tidak akan macam-macam … fufufu" Ino berkata dengan nada manjanya

"Sa-sasuke-kun …" ujar Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hinata …" mata Sasuke terbelalak, terkejut melihat Hinata ada disini

"siapa dia Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino heran melihat reaksi Sasuke

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada … aku tidak menyangka kau tega membiarkan ku menunggu sementara kau- … hiks …" Hinata segera pergi tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dirinya terlalu sedih untuk berlama-lama berada ditempat itu.

"Hinata, aku bisa jelaskan ini" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Hinata namun Hinata menampis tangan Sasuke dan langsung berlari

"Ino, kau pulang saja. Aku ada urusan" ucap sasuke lalu pergi mengejar hinata

"baiklah Sasuke-kun" jawab Ino yang merasa tidak enak dengan situasi saat ini

Hinata sudah berada di lobi dan sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Hinata dengarkan aku dulu" kata Sasuke masih berusaha mengejar Hinata

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah cukup jelas melihatmu bersama gadis lain." Ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan air mata yang sudah meleleh dipipinya

"Oke ... aku memang salah sudah pergi bersama wanita lain, tapi aku masih mencintaimu hinata. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menebus kesalahanku" kata Sasuke memohon

"Kau mau menebus kesalahanmu? Kalau begitu jangan temui aku lagi dan aku akan memaafkan mu" kata Hinata dengan yakin

"Hinata kumohon jangan begini…" Sasuke semakin memelas

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke … hatiku sangat sakit … kalau memang kita berjodoh, suatu saat aku pasti akan bersamamu lagi … tapi jika tidak berarti aku bukanlah untukmu … selamat tinggal sasuke" ucap Hinata dan segera berlalu

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Hinata pergi dan menyetop taxi … dalam hati dia sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Hinata untuknya yang telah lama setia menunggu tetapi dia malah menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Tunggulah Hinata … aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu lagi dan tak akan melepaskan mu … aku janji"

END

Silakan yang berkenan meninggalkan review kritik dan saran. Terima kasih


End file.
